generationofmusicfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
26/03/17
Vendas do dia 20 de Março a 26 de Março. Digital Songs US * 1. Anne Hogan - Dancin' 663.644 *6 weeks at No.1* * 2. Lily Watson - Deja Vu 662.274 * 3. Aiden - Learn to Love 639.938 * 4. Triplo X Romeo - Walls 635.586 * 5. Cashmere Cougar & KENNA - Too Good 503.653 * 6. Jeremy Kae - Clouds 488.381 * 7. Mina Amuro - I Believe In You (from Smurfs: The Lost Village) 374.707 * 8. Krystal - Alcohol 363.664 NEW * 9. Sound Inc - Say It 259.991 * 10. Flower - Björn Loves You 257.248 * 11. Fêr Mandy - Give Me Love 227.123 * 12. Lily Watson - Of the Blue 198.682 * 13. Lily Watson - Dancing On My Own 178.813 * 14. Lily Watson - Aftermath 178.802 * 15. Lily Watson - Sides (feat. Jeremy Kae) 165.568 * 16. Cristy Wonder - Suit And Tie 158.594 * 17. Lily Watson - Synesthesia 132.454 * 18. Caleb Michaelson - Handsome Boys (feat. Smack Forts) 116.206 * 19. Lily Watson - Such a Fool 112.586 * 20. Britanny - Crush On You (feat. Valentine) 114.420 * 21. Jeremy Kae - I'm All About You 109.828 * 22. Lily Watson - Love & Let Go 99.341 * 23. Britanny - Do Betta 97.156 * 24. Lily Watson - Confessions 92.718 * 25. Lily Watson - One Reason 86.095 * 26. Lily Watson - Outta My Mind 79.472 * 27. Lily Watson - Final Song 72.850 * 28. Lily Watson - Naked 66.227 * 29. Romeo - Bad (feat. Aiden) 63.509 * 30. Sasha - Over (feat. Young Boss) 58.534 * 31. Lily Watson - Shade of You 46.359 * 32. Sona - My Oh My (feat. Lay Park) 37.632 * 33. Smack Forts - Vanguard 37.537 * 34. Fraternity - Right Now 33.708 * 35. Lily Watson - Always 33.113 * 36. Kenna Lockel - Thorns (from "Beauty And The Beast") 31.133 * 37. Sandy Petterson - Broken 14.104 * 38. Maxine - Feel Your Body 11.020 * 39. Jade Delacourt - Our Last Song 10.984 Digital Songs UK * 1. Lily Watson - Deja Vu 451.347 *4 weeks at #1* * 2. Cashmere Cougar & KENNA - Too Good 343.548 * 3. Aiden - Learn To Love 249.576 * 4. Triplo X Romeo - Walls 243.530 * 5. Anne Hogan - Dancin' 212.306 * 6. Jeremy Kae - Clouds 189.255 * 7. Mina Amuro - I Believe In You (from Smurfs: The Lost Village) 146.136 * 8. Lily Watson - Of The Blue 135.404 (new) * 9. Krystal - Alcohol 133.486 (new) * 10. Lily Watson - Dancing On My Own 121.864 (new) * 11. Lily Watson - Aftermath 117.616 * 12. Lily Watson - Sides (ft. Jeremy Kae) 112.837 (new) * 13. Caleb Michaelson - Handsome Boys (ft. Smack Forts) 108.684 * 14. Sound Inc - Say It 101.396 * 15. Lily Watson - Synesthesia 90.269 (new) * 16. Fêr Mandy - Give Me Love 88.578 * 17. Flower - Björn Loves You 87.949 * 18. Lily Watson - Such A Fool 76.729 (new) * 19. Lily Watson - Love & Let Go 67.702 (new) * 20. Lily Watson - Confessions 63.188 (new) * 21. Cristy Wonder - Suit And Tie 61.851 * 22. Lily Watson - One Reason 58.675 (new) * 23. Lily Watson - Outta My Mind 54.162 (new) * 24. Lily Watson - Final Song 49.648 (new) * 25. Britanny - Crush On You (ft. Valentine) 47.685 * 26. Lily Watson - Naked 45.134 (new) * 27. Jeremy Kae - I'm All About You 42.833 * 28. Britanny - Do Betta 35.168 * 29. Lily Watson - Shade Of You 31.594 (new) * 30. Fraternity - Right Now 26.442 * 31. Romeo - Bad (ft. Aiden) 24.769 * 32. Lily Watson - Always 22.567 (new) * 33. Sasha - Over (ft. Young Boss) 15.853 * 34. Sona - My Oh My (ft. Lay Park) 14.676 * 35. Smack Forts - Vanguard 14.639 * 36. Kenna Lockel - Thorns (from "Beauty And The Beast") 12.142 * 37. Chet Horller - Crescent Moon Smiles 6.248 * 38. Sandy Petterson - Broken 5.501 * 39. Jade Delacourt - Our Last Song 4.284 * 40. Maxine - Feel Your Body 4.193 Oricon Singles Chart * 1. Aiden - Learn To Love 512.569 * 2. Triplo x Romeo - Walls 382.604 * 3. Jeremy Kae - Clouds 381.473 * 4. Lily Watson - Deja Vu 219.818 * 5. Anne Hogan - Dancin' 212.110 * 6. Mina Amuro - I Believe In You 199.644 * 7. Cashmere Cougar & KENNA - Too Good 186.352 * 8. Krystal - Alcohol 126.641 (NEW) * 9. Sound Inc - Say It 96.197 * 10. Jeremy Kae - I'm All About You 88.995 * 11. Fer Mandy - Give Me Love 84.036 * 12. Flower - Bjorn Loves You 83.439 * 13. Cristy Wonder - Suit and Tie 58.680 * 14. Lily Watson - Aftermath 57.186 * 15. Romeo - Bad (feat Aiden) 51.462 * 16. Caleb Michaelson - Handsome Boys (feat Smack Forts) 39.792 * 17. Britanny - Crush On You (feat. Valentine) 36.500 * 18. Britanny - Do Betta 35.867 * 19. Sona - My Oh My (feat Lay Park) 30.494 * 20. Sasha - Over (feat Young Boss) 21.658 * 21. Smack Forts - Vanguard 13.889 * 22. Fraternity - Right Now 12.471 * 23. Kenna Lockel - Thorns (from "Beauty And The Beast") 11.519